Fuel pumps are typically associated with valves to permit fuel flow into the fuel pump and from the fuel pump to one or more fuel injectors. An accumulator may be positioned downstream from the fuel pump and upstream from the fuel injectors.
One type of valve associated with a fuel pump is an inlet check valve, which permits fuel to flow into the fuel pump from a fuel tank. Another type of valve associated with a fuel pump is an outlet check valve, which permits pressurized fuel to flow from the fuel pump to an accumulator or fuel rail or to one or more fuel injectors. These valves are positioned in a fuel pump or in proximity to a fuel pump by way of complex components and assemblies.